Pretty Bulma
by Veggie'sBlueBabyBulla
Summary: Vegeta is an affluent businessman, and Bulma is having a hard time just making ends meet. The two cross paths and both of their lives are unexpectedly changed forever. Loosely based off the movie Pretty Woman.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own or claim to own Pretty Woman or any of the DBZ characters. The movie Pretty Woman is written by J.F. Lawton and the DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.*

* * *

Chapter One

"What do you mean by-…I do not think that-…Now you just stop right there. Well fine, I'm tired of dealing with it too!"

The young man gave a deep throaty growl and shoved his phone forcefully into his jacket packet and turned to face the city lights from his position on the balcony.

'Women'...he thought with an exasperated sigh as he absent-mindedly ran a hand through his dark hair.

He was honestly tired of dealing with that woman anyway. She was to knit-picky, always going on about this and that, just trivial stuff.

His frown deepened as he thought about their conversation.

His girlfriend, Emma, well his girlfriend up until a few moments ago, had claimed she was sick and tired of being his "beck and call girl". All he had asked is if she would escort him during an upcoming business trip and all hell broke loose.

'Can't have it all. There goes another relationship down the drain.'

Almost all of the women he had dated thus far had complained of his work at some point or another but business is business. He cringed inwardly as he thought of how his nag of a mother would react to the news of her son becoming a bachelor once again. She had been ready for him to settle down now for quite some time, even though he had JUST turned twenty-eight. Never mind that, he was ready to go.

'Now where the hell is Kakarot?'

Kakarot, or Goku Son as most people call him, is his right-hand man. They had been best friends since grade school. Kakarot is also his personal lawyer and has been for years now. He took one more look at the city lights and decided it was about time to go find him. They had been at this party long enough anyways. Business parties were always such a bore to him, but they were all part of the job.

Five minutes later, he found Kakarot and his wife Chi-Chi sitting at the open bar. He quickly approached them and said, "Kakarot, let's go, we've been here long enough." His friend stood up and stretched.

"Okay Vegeta, just let me get my coat."

Chi-Chi scoffed and turned on her barstool to face the two men.

"Ummm, hello yeah! Goku, I am not ready to go just yet. I told you Vegeta would be ready to leave early. HOWEVER, I am not," she told the taller man warningly with an evil glint in her eye. '

No way I am sleeping on the couch tonight.' Goku thought and blushed a tinch. He faced Vegeta with apologetic eyes and dug in his suit pocket for his car keys.

"Here Vegeta take my car. I will call a driver for me and Chi since I know how impatient you are."

Vegeta smirked inwardly. Kakarot knew him and his short-fused temper all too well.

* * *

The young woman turned over and sprawled out on her back, but there was just no getting comfortable. She could feel the springs in her thin, worn-out mattress poking unmercifully into her eyelids had just closed for what seemed like a nanosecond before her alarm clock started blaring. She grabbed her pillow and smushed it against her face, trying to protect her already sensitive ears as she reached out and slammed a tiny fist over it to stop the pestering sound.

One of these days that damn thing was really going to get thrown out the window.

She laid there a few more moments before letting out a long, drawn out groan and pulling herself into an upright sitting position. Willingly trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, she made her way into the tiny pink bathroom that adjoined her makeshift bedroom to get ready for her night waiting for her shower to warm up, although it most likely wouldn't, she gazed at her reflection in the broken vanity mirror. Her curly teal hair was tangled and her azure eyes were slightly swollen. However, it did not take a genius to point out how undeniably beautiful the woman always had the attention of men. Just none, that was actually worthy of attempting any kind of real relationship with. She sighed once more before begrudgingly climbing into her not cold, but _freezing _cold shower.

* * *

"Dammit!", Vegeta yelled as he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

'How in the hell did I of all people manage to get lost?'

He made a quick right when he saw the familiar sign that read 'Hollywood Blvd'.

'Now I've been here before. I just don't know where that damn penthouse is. Might as well pull over.'

He whipped the car over none to gently into an empty parking space and pulled out his Iphone to try to get the address. He cursed again as the low battery symbol appeared on his phone screen. Reluctantly, he decided to look for someone on the strip who may be able to give him some directions. Surprisingly there wasn't many people out.

He then spotted a woman walking up the sidewalk while she lazily puffed on a cigarette. He watched her momentarily, slightly taken aback by her disheveled appearance.

'Oh yeah, she's definitely familiar with this area. Oh well, as long as it will get me there already. I'm too tired for this shit.'

He let the window down and waved at her. He quickly caught her attention and she sauntered sexily over to the car after stomping out her cigarette. Once there, she perched herself on the car door and leaned down far into the window.

"Oh my, well aren't you a handsome one. What can I do for you tonight sugar?"

Vegeta tried to keep his face expressionless as he caught a whiff of her bad breath and sight of her cracked black teeth. He shook his head slightly as he remembered the goal at hand.

"Oh right, yes, I need directions to Hidden Hills penthouses."

The woman put a dirty finger to her chin and thought.

"Ugh no, I'm not sure, no wait, well you see I don't know the exact location, but I can still take a ride with you if you'd like."

Vegeta scoffed, "No, that's okay. I will find my own way then."

The woman rolled her eyes and straightened herself.

"Fine then, oh wait a second!" She then turned around and cupped her mouth and yelled "BULMA"!

Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought, 'Great another hooker.'

A younger woman that had been leaned casually against a nearby wall then began to walk towards them, but she was different somehow. The way she walked, the way she carried herself shocked Vegeta. The woman moved fluidly and gracefully never mind the fact she was wearing six-inch stilettos. It was one foot in front of the other, shoulders back, and confident or so it seemed. Not the typical "lady of the night" strut. She finally approached them, stopped, and placed a hand on her rounded hip.

"What is it Wendy?" She asked in a voice that proved to show her annoyance.

"Um yes, can you help this handsome young man? He needs directions to Hidden Hill's penthouses and your better at this kinda stuff."

The mysterious woman gave the one called Wendy a curt nod and then leaned down so she could look at Vegeta through the car window.

"You're not far, but there's a lot of turns. Do you have something to write with? It'd be easier than just telling you, and this way you won't be likely to forget."

As Vegeta looked at the woman leaning into his window, the first thing he noticed were her teeth. Contrary to the previous woman, this one had straight, sparkling white teeth.

'Hmph, that's odd. Oh, and her breath also does not smell like cat shit.' He thought as he searched Goku's ride for a writing utensil. To his dismay, he didn't find one anywhere.

Bulma noticed this and decided to help him anyway, 'Oh what the hell. Do good and good will come to you,' she thought. After all the man did seem genuinely lost. He had to have been if he were to ask Wendy of all people for directions.

"Hey look, I can just get in and show you the way myself."

Vegeta thought hesitantly and was about to tell her never mind before she interrupted.

"But there's a catch," Vegeta unconsciously raised an eyebrow at this and she gave a small,embarrassed-like laugh before she continued, "you have to pay me for my assistance."

Vegeta snorted. "Fine, whatever. Get in and just take me there already."

She flashed him an award-winning smile and made her way to the passenger side of Goku's Rolls- Royce Phantom. She got in carefully because she herself was painfully aware at how short her skirt was and shut the door. Once she had settled, Vegeta pulled out the parking space and began to follow her directions.

She seemed to know well enough where they were going. Vegeta could see in his peripheral vision that she kept nervously pulling at the bottom hem of her skirt in an attempt to cover a little or at least some of her exposed thigh. He decided to make small talk to ease the obvious tension.

"So um, Bulma was it- that's your name, right?"

"Yes, Bulma Briefs", she replied before adding, "and yours?"

"My name is Vegeta. Vegeta Breigh." He looked over at her to see that she was staring at him.

"That name sounds so familiar."

Vegeta smirked. Many knew his name, and most were scared of it. "Possibly, I'm CEO and owner of Saiyan Enterprises."

Bulma openly gawked. "Well no wonder, you must have some money huh?"

Vegeta smirked again and looked at her dazed expression. "Nope, not at all."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Sureee, okay, if you say so!"

The two continued to make small talk for a few more minutes or so until Bulma blurted out, "Hey right there, turn at this red light and you should see it." She was right. This looked like the place. Vegeta pulled through the gate and parked the car in the penthouse's private parking. They both opened their doors and got out simultaneously and walked to the back of the car.

"So how much do I owe you?" Vegeta asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Bulma smiled and held up her hands. "Oh no, it's okay. I'm fine."

Vegeta raised both eyebrows this time. "Really? At least let me call a driver, or get you cab."

Bulma gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No thank you, you don't have to do that."

Vegeta slowly shoved his wallet back into his suit pants, completely baffled.

'Given her circumstance, she should have taken the money without hesitation', he thought.

"Well thank you again Bulma, it was a pleasure meeting you."

She gave him another one of those award-winning smiles said, "your welcome", performed a small curtsy and began to walk toward the gate that kept outsiders from coming into the private parking lot.

He watched her go.

Presumably, she was headed to the bus stop that was just outside the gated complex. Vegeta watched her walk away thoughtfully. He then glanced at his wristwatch at the time. It read 12:34 AM. He didn't feel right leaving a woman, especially one so scantily clad, by herself this late at night. He decided that he would just wait patiently and watch out for her until the bus came. A bus ran every hour, so there should be another one at 1:00 AM he noted.

Truth be told that is just what he did.

Wait.

He waited until he had seen her safely board the bus and take a seat in the back.

* * *

Vegeta sighed, leaned back into his leather office chair and place his hands behind his head. He just could not focus on the immense amount of paperwork that lay before him. As a matter of fact, he couldn't focus on anything here lately. Not since his encounter with that blue-haired woman. He was not quite sure why, but he hadn't been able to get her off his mind.

He didn't like to have close entanglements. They were always messy and usually more trouble than they were worth in his opinion. He hated to admit it, but Kakarot was honestly the only person he bothered to have a relationship with, well besides his mother.

Sure, he had dated many women, but it was mainly for the benefit of his company and publicity wise. He hadn't met any woman yet, up until a week ago anyways, that he couldn't get off his mind with a successful sell or two and a few strong glasses of Scotch or Bourbon.

'I need a drink', he thought just as his intercom beeped.

He clicked the button so he could hear his secretary through the microphone.

"Mr. Breigh, you have someone here to see you."

Vegeta growled, 'Can I not have just one moment of some peace and quiet.'

"Tell Mr. Everett that our meeting is scheduled for later on this evening, and that I have other important matters to tend to as of now."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He was getting a headache.

"Excuse me Mr. Breigh but this is a lady."

Vegeta paused, wrinkled his forehead, and waited for a name but it never came. He buzzed back in.

"Well Lexie, who is it? Is it my mother?"

There was a few moments of indistinctive talking on the other end.

"No sir, Mr. Breigh. It's Miss Emma."

Vegeta groaned. 'Ugh, what the fuck could she possibly want?'

He could feel his headache growing worse.

"Mr. Breigh, should I let her in? She says it is important."

Vegeta ears perked up at this. 'Important huh.' He ended up allowing his curiosity to get the best of him and gave Lexie the go ahead.

A minute later he saw his ex-girlfriend appear in the doorway.

"As you can tell Emma, I have a lot of work to do so I cannot chat long," he told her gruffly.

She gave a playful frown and shut the door quickly. She then marched straight up to his desk and bent over across it so she could get in his face.

"Now Vegeta baby, you know you always have a little time to spare for me. Besides, I know you miss me", she purred seductively.

Vegeta scoffed as he looked down her shirt and easily managed to see her purple lacy bra.

'She was doing that on purpose, and in fact now that she mentioned it, I hadn't thought about her once since we spoke last.'

"Emma look-" He was interrupted by Lexie.

"Mr. Breigh, you have someone else who wishes to see you." Vegeta silently thanked the heavens.

"Yes, Lexie send them in."

He just knew it was going to Mr. Everett. That man had been nagging him non-stop about an investment he had planned to make with Vegeta's company. He knew once Everett got here, Emma would straighten herself up and leave. Business talk was boring to her anyway and honestly, she was too damn stupid to understand any of it.

Vegeta gazed up at Emma and could clearly see desperation written all over her face. Hell, if he took a big enough sniff, he could probably smell it too. A few moments later, came a soft knock on the huge wooden door. 'Hm, that's odd', he thought. Everett was a foolish, clumsy man who harbored no manners whatsoever. The old bastard usually doesn't even take the time to knock instead he opts to barge right on in.

The door slowly creaked open and in popped an all to recognizable little teal head.

Bulma eased the heavy door open a little more and caught sight of an unknown woman perched on the desk with her legs crossed. The way she was sitting allowed Bulma to see quite a bit of leg and the garter stockings the woman adorned underneath her pencil skirt. She blushed a deep red and thought,'this must be one of his women'.

"Hello, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting? If so, I can just come back later", Bulma said meekly.

Before Vegeta could respond Emma cut him off. "Yes, obviously we are in the middle of something. Don't you have any manners? Probably not by the looks of it."

Bulma opened the door all the way and made eye contact with the rude woman who sat before her. "Well, I did ask the secretary if I could speak to Vegeta and he approved so-." Emma cut her off this time. She was bad about doing that it seemed.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are flouncing up here to see my boyfriend especially dressed like that!"

Bulma looked down at her outfit and gave a small frown. She had actually attempted to look nice today. She didn't have the biggest selection when it came to her wardrobe right now anyways. The outfit she had picked out consisted of a pink mini dress (one of her least revealing by the way) and some gold colored sandals that she had for a few years now. She had applied ample makeup consisting of only mascara and gloss,and she had piled her long curly hair into a messy bun that sat on top of her head. Her frown deepened further as the other woman's words sank in.

'Boyfriend? How was I supposed to know he was with someone?'

Bulma gave Emma the once over just like Emma had just done her and duly noted the designer clothes and Louis Vuitton bag that sat on the floor beside her.

'Go figure',she thought.

Everything about this woman screamed old money.

Lucky her.

Finally, Vegeta spoke up, "Ah yes, Bulma your just in time for lunch. This is my ex-girlfriend Emma," he told her.

Bulma giggled internally and gave him a puzzled look because she had heard the extreme emphasis, he had placed on the EX-girlfriend part.

He just smirked and winked back at her. She decided to have some fun and go along with it, this woman was rude as hell anyway.

"OH YEAH,THAT'S RIGHT. EMMA! NOW I KNOW!" She exclaimed loudly as if just remembered who the other woman was.

Emma shot her a look that said that's right.

Bulma let her keep that expression a few seconds before continuing with her words in the most sarcastic tone she could produce, "NOW I KNOW that Vegeta has told me absolutely NOTHING about you!"

She stopped and made sure to stare in this Emma woman's eyes for that dramatic intimidation effect before continuing, "And unfortunately, you are the one that is interrupting. As you just heard the man said "we", she pointed at herself and Vegeta, "have lunch plans and YOU are not included."

Emma's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water and Bulma allowed that feeling of satisfaction to bubble up into her chest.

Emma tried to form words, but just couldn't. She was left speechless. It was pretty fucking clear that not many had the audacity to speak to her like that. Emma turned towards Vegeta with hopeful emerald eyes.

"Vegeta, call me. Kay?"

She then leaned over and sneak attacked Vegeta with a peck on the cheek before she picked up her bag and left. On her way towards the exit, Emma made sure that she nudged her shoulder hard against Bulma's. Bulma snorted.

'What a bitch...'

"Wow Vegeta, she seems so so sweet! I mean really, it was an absolute pleasure meeting her!"

He gave a throaty laugh. Extreme Sarcasm was one of Bulma's hidden talents apparently.

"So, woman what brings you here? I wasn't expecting you."

Bulma walked further into the office and placed a neatly folded suit jacket on an armchair.

"This", she pointed out bluntly. "You gave it to me the other night because I was cold and now I'm returning it."

Vegeta then remembered. He had completely forgotten about that. He had countless suits and many clothes in general, it never crossed his mind.

"Thanks", he replied as he stood up abruptly to put the jacket on that he had draped casually over the back of his office chair. Vegeta then closed his laptop and began straightening up his workspace. Bulma figured he was a very busy man and was probably getting ready for his next business meeting or something. She watched him in slight daze as Vegeta moved about his spacious office putting things away.

When she first met him, it remained sort of dark the whole time, but even then, she knew he was good looking. In the light however you could make out his prominent features easily. He was even more gorgeous!

Everything about the man was dark. He had dark bronzed skin and deep dark eyes. She couldn't help but silently wonder to herself whether or not if they were a very dark brown or black.

His hair is what really caught and held her attention though. He had a very strong widows peak that swept up into jet-black spikes. It was odd, but for some reason it suited him perfectly. She was so completely fixated that she almost didn't hear him talking. She quickly snapped out of her trance and blinked stupidly.

"Huh?"

Her chuckled at her confusion.

"Are you ready to go?"

She blinked dramatically once and then two more times.

"Ready to go where?"

She was lost as hell.

He snorted.

"To lunch you silly woman."

She grinned happily from ear to ear and her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had ate, especially anything that was remotely tasty. Vegeta just didn't come across as the type of man who ate poorly in her opinion. She snorted. 'The man is loaded. He probably has a personal chef.'

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes woman. How many times am I going to have to say it? Now, let's go. I'm starved."

Bulma looked around at the inside of the restaurant that Vegeta had chosen with wide shimmery eyes.

"This place is absolutely beautiful", she whispered to him from across the table.

Bulma thought that the restaurant had looked simple enough on the outside, but it was like a palace inside. The interior was practically dripping in luxury and contained lots of gold accents and plenty of plush velvety seating. The ceilings and windows were at least twenty feet tall and the framework contained intricate carvings that had to have been done by hand.

Bulma was brought back to reality when her stomach roared obnoxiously and caused her to face to flush red. He watched her slightly pleased as she continued to soak up their surroundings. Yes he was greatly pleased with his choice of venue. He had hoped she would like it.

"Order anything you like" he said while sliding her a menu across the table.

'I am almost positive that she hasn't had a decent meal in while judging by how small and frail she seems.'

Bulma's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she scanned the menu. She didn't even know what half this stuff even was. Almost everything had ridiculously long names and even more ridiculous, unbelievable prices.

The waiter approached them and took their drink orders. She settled for plain ole water, not caring if it was sparkling or not, and Vegeta requested Scotch, neat. She propped her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hand. Vegeta stared at her from across the table. She stared back but quickly turned red from the sheer level of his scrutiny. She had to break the silence already.

"So, a Scotch man, huh?"

He nodded once, "yes indeed".

She laughed lightly and started to absent-mindedly twirl a piece of hair that had fell from her top knot and was now delicately framing her face.

"That's funny. I had predicted you to be Bourbon on the rocks kind of man."

Vegeta raised both eyebrows at this. 'Was this woman a witch?'

"Yes, that's my other favorite. You are correct."

Once they had gotten their drinks, the waiter politely inquired whether or not they were ready to order. Bulma glanced at the menu in her hand, at the waiter, and then at Vegeta. She was indecisive at times.

"I will just have whatever your having", she told Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded and ordered the food. In French.

Bulma sat back against her chair stunned at how easily the words rolled of his tongue.

'Amazing', she thought.

"How many languages do you speak exactly?", She asked out of curiosity.

Vegeta took a sip of his scotch and simply replied with a shoulder shrug. "Five fluently."

Bulma's mouth dropped open.

"Five! And what do you mean by fluently? You know more but just can't speak them as well? Whew, you must really be smart then. Go on, tell me more about yourself." She exclaimed and questioned all in one breath.

Vegeta finished his drink and motioned to the waiter that he'd like another. "Well woman, what exactly are do you want to know?"

He didn't really like talking about himself to others, especially not about his past or personal affairs. Something told him however that Bulma was sincere in their conversation. She was not just trying to get information out of him that she could use to her own advantage. He had to choose wisely who he shared information with due to the rank he held in the business world. There are always people who make it their mission to exploit you when your on top.

Bulma put a fined bone finger to her chin as she thought.

"I know! Well for starters, tell me about your childhood, your family, and ya know where it all began."

Vegeta's already naturally dark eyes darkened even more if possible. "For lack of better words, I had a shitty childhood."

Bulma shot him a weird look and quickly regained her composure once she realized that was all he was going to say. She gently cleared her throat before asking, "And your parents?"

Vegeta stared blankly into her eyes before replying in a flat tone, "My mom was the kid and I the adult to put it simply. My father died when I was fourteen."

Bulma blinked and struggled with her words for a second. "I'm sorry about"- Vegeta hastily cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be, he was trash."

Bulma's face flushed and she decided that it was time to change the obviously tender topic.

"What about your schooling? Tell me about that."

He visibly perked up a little at this new question.

"Truthfully, I enjoyed it. I attended and graduated from a small public school in a town that's barely on the map. I've always shown interest in my studies."

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. 'Great, so his childhood wasn't ALL bad.' Before she could control herself, she blurted out, "So, how did you manage to become a big fancy business tycoon? I mean I know it's possible, but it's so rare. People are...ya know..usually born into that kinda thing."

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle. Bulma smiled. It seemed to her that she hadn't stopped smiling since she set foot in his office earlier. She definitely wasn't expecting to end up having lunch with him.

"A lot of hard work and dedication. As I said earlier, I graduated from a public school and was able to transfer to a university because of scholarships."

She nodded curtly and their conversation was then cut short as she started to noticeably bounce up and down excitedly like a child, as the waiter from before pushed a cart, lined with golden trays, up to their table's side. The waiter placed one tray each in front of the pair and lifted the lids simultaneously.

"Margret de Canard", he pronounced proudly in his heavy French accent.

He looked at Bulma specifically and asked, "Is everything to your liking madame?"

Bulma was literally drooling. In a very child-like voice she quickly responded, "Oh yes! I am sure it will be! It smells absolutely heavenly."

The waiter smiled politely and asked if they needed anything else. Once they both declined, he bowed respectfully and left the table's side. Bulma hurriedly picked up her fork and tasted the mysterious meat in front of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gave a small moan of approval.

"Oh my god Vegeta. What is this stuff?"

Vegeta finished chewing before swallowing and replying, "duck breast". They then continued eating their meals in comfortable silence, both were content it seemed just being in one another's presence.

* * *

Don't forget to review! (More reviews = More chapters) & always remember Happy Reading;)


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own or claim to own Pretty Woman or any of the DBZ characters. The movie Pretty Woman is written by J.F. Lawton and the DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.*

* * *

Chapter Two

"Excuse me, Mr. Breigh. Are you feeling well?" His secretary, Lexie asked him with obvious concern in her voice."Yes, fine. Why do you ask?"

She bent over and picked up a pen off the conference room floor.

"I don't know sir. Do not get upset with me for saying this, but you just seemed a little out of it the entire meeting. Like you were here physically, but not mentally. I have been working for you a long time now, so I can tell when something is up with you is all."

Vegeta stood and loosened his tie that had seemed to grow tighter the longer the meeting went on.

"Lexie you are my secretary, not my therapist. Remember that. Now finish cleaning the conference room and go home for God's sake", he ordered.

Lexie rolled her eyes and mumbled an incoherent, "yes sir". However, she smiled inwardly. That was her superior's typical response when he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it.

Vegeta grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he made it to the parking garage. He stopped for a second to admire his custom painted 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 that was looking as perfect as ever. What could he say? He had a thing for all of the classic American muscle cars.

Vegeta unlocked the door and hopped in.

As he was headed to his penthouse, which he had finally learned the directions to, he thought back to what Lexie had said.

He would never admit it, especially not aloud to anyone, but she had been a hundred percent right.

He wasn't in the right mindset.

He could have not even gone to the meeting and probably could've known more of what was discussed. He grit his teeth and growled.

'I have to focus, especially with that business trip drawing near.'

Truth be told, he was thinking of Bulma and their little lunch escapade they had right before his meeting. He had actually considered canceling the meeting altogether because he had been enjoying his time with the woman so immensely.

'That damn woman is such a distraction. It was something about her though…' She piqued his interest like no other, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. She was just so damn unpredictable.

He groaned as he saw a familiar sign coming up.

Seemingly, against his own sheer will, he turned onto the Boulevard.

'Maybe I will see her', he thought.

He eased down the street trying to catch a glimpse of that bizarre colored hair.

'Ah, there.'

She was sitting slouched on a curb with her head resting on her bare knees that were currently, awkwardly pulled up to her chest.

Vegeta parked close to where she was and got out so he could approach her on foot.

He stood over her and gazed down at the small woman before him. She looked so small and pitiful, and not to mention that she had yet to notice that someone was standing right over her. He bent down into a squatting position so he could be eye level with her.

"Woman", he whispered as softly as he could manage. He wasn't the whispering type.

He saw her shift slightly at his voice, but she made no attempt in raising her head to look at him. He held his position a few more moments, trying to figure out what he should do or say. He was growing impatient fast. This was completely out of his element, and besides why should he even care?

"Tell me what is wrong this instant", he demanded.

Bulma, finally, slowly raised her head to look up into his face.

Vegeta winced inwardly as he took in her delicate facial features. Her eyes were red and puffy, her usually pink cheeks were tear stained, and her bottom lip was split open.

Upon further inspection, he could see a deep purple bruise already beginning to form around her mouth. He grunted knowingly and stood up while grabbing her hand and pulling her up along with him.

She looked at him with questioning eyes ss he placed his hand in the small of her back an led her to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door and demanded her to get in.

Bulma looked tiredly at his face and knew he was not going to take no for an answer, so she decided to oblige without protest.

Vegeta shut the door once she was comfortably seated and walked around the front of the car to his respective seat.

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet. To quiet.

The woman was such a chatterbox the few times he had been around her, it was strange to see her so defeated in broken in appearance. She was slumped down into the seat, with her head down, timidly playing with her hands that rested in her lap.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Once they made it to the penthouse, Vegeta parked the car, and got out to open her door. She stepped out and looked around instantly recognizing their surroundings.

"Why did you bring me here Vegeta?" She asked a little to numbly for his liking.

He straightened his collar before answering.

"Because you're a mess woman. Now let's go get you cleaned up."

Bulma sighed.

She was not typically one to let people boss her around but after the evening she had not much could get worse.

She followed Vegeta through the lobby, to his penthouse without so much as a word of complaint. They walked in and Vegeta threw his keys on to a table before facing her. She was too busy taking in the surroundings of his lavish home to notice him looking at her.

"Come on woman", he commanded a little too harshly as he turned to lead her down a hall into a bathroom.

He opened up a cabinet and collected a towel and washcloth. He then pointed to some drawers.

"Kakarot's woman has some feminine products in there. You may take a shower or bath, whichever you prefer. I will leave some clothes sitting outside the door that you can change into once you're done."

He then locked the door from the inside and walked out shutting it behind him.

Bulma blinked and looked down at herself. She couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. It wasn't like he didn't have better things to do than take up time with her. She had to admit though, she was an absolute mess.

'Mama would die if she saw me now'.

Bulma glanced around the bathroom. It was the polar opposite of the small pink one that her shitty apartment contained. This one was big enough to where you could easily fit her current bedroom and bath into it. The walls and floor were made of some kind of marble and there in front of the window sat a spa tub with jets all around the sides of it.

'Wow'. She glided over to the tub and sat down gracefully on its ledge so she could begin to run her bathwater.

Vegeta paused the show he was watching and let out a deep sigh as he checked the time on his wristwatch for the umpteenth time. It had been over an hour already and his blue haired houseguest had still not emerged from the bathroom.

'Maybe she is just enjoying herself too much to realize how much time has passed.'

He seriously doubted that she had the luxury of taking a long hot bath whenever she so pleased. He un-paused his show and decided that the woman would appear eventually when she was ready.

Another fifteen minutes crept by and he checked his watch.

Another ten and he checked again.

Five more and he looked once more.

He let out a low growl, besides after all patience was not his virtue.

After debating for a minute what could possibly be taking the woman so long, he decided to hell with it and that he'd just go check on her. Vegeta paused the show once again and kicked in the recliner. He then strode over to the bathroom that Bulma currently occupied. Vegeta gently rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Woman you have been in there for quite some time."

No response.

'That's weird', he thought and tried again this time knocking louder. Maybe she didn't hear the first time.

Just as before there was no answer.

Hmph.

Vegeta placed his ear against the door to try and detect any movement in the bathroom. There was no other sound besides the low 'hummm' of the tub's jets.

He began to grow slightly concerned especially since her behavior earlier wasn't exactly suggesting that she was in a good place right now or mindset. She obviously had some problems. He knew that from the moment he met her.

With little reluctance, he placed his shoulder against the door and pushed non too gently. Something could have happened. Hell the woman might have drowned herself because she had seemed so hopeless. The door gave way but what lay before him took him completely by surprise.

The blue haired minx was in a literal pit of bubbles. He blushed as he fully took in her appearance.

The damn woman had fallen asleep.

Her body was emerged in bubbles ,so he couldn't see nothing too personal, but his imagination did start to wander a little bit as he traced his eyes over her body.

She had her head leaned back and her ruby red lips were slightly parted. He walked in closer to her and stared down dumbfounded at her face. There was no crease in her brow and not a hint of worry in her small features. She looked peaceful and painstakingly angelic like. All she needed to complete the look was a halo over her head. He was so mesmerized by her face that he barely noticed when she started to stir. He began to panic a little internally. He didn't want the woman to think that he was a pervert ,but in all honesty, he had thought that she might have drowned herself or something. Those things can happen.

Bulma shot awake and started looking around with wild eyes like she didn't know where she was.

Her large eyes finally landed on the intruder and she let out a small squeak. She thrashed her arms wildly trying to cover her breasts but in the process revealed them more. She hadn't known that the bubbles were previously protecting her modesty.

"What are you doing in here and how did you get in here? I thought the door was locked.. Anyways never mind that why are you in here again?"

Vegeta had grown an even deeper shade of red when her silly antics caused her to expose herself. He tried to regain his composure a little before answering. He was shocked at the voice that came out of his mouth. It didn't even sound like his own, although now, he became acutely aware at how dry his mouth had become and the slight tightening in his pants.

"Um woman, you have been in here for over an hour and a half. I came to check on you, but you didn't answer when I knocked or called for you. So, um the door, I pushed it in to make sure that you were okay."

She gave him a confused look and he gave a hearty chuckle at how perplexed the woman truly was.

"An hour and a half really…. I didn't think it had been near about that long."

The last thing she remembered was stripping down and climbing into the tub. The hot water had felt so good and she hadn't had a bath in so long, just cold quick showers.

"I dozed off Vegeta. Sorry", she mumbled.

He smirked and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Obviously woman", he said smugly.

She sat up more in the tub and rubbed her eyes.

Vegeta openly gawked.

The crazy woman was no longer trying to protect her modesty and he could clearly see her rounded breast. Thank God the bubbles were still covering her lower extremities. He then decided that that was his cue to leave.

He turned on his heel and mumbled incoherently on the way out that he had left some clothes for her outside in the hall.

Once the door clicked shut, Bulma sighed and leaned back into the tub so she could enjoy herself a few more minutes before departing with the invitingly warm water.

After draining her bathwater and wrapping a fluffy white towel around her small frame, Bulma was currently leaned over the bathroom sink trying to get a better look at her reflection in the mirror. She lightly traced her fingers over her bruised lips.

'That hurt like a bitch, but I've had worse.'

Life on the streets was no joke. She had found that out a little too fast. The young woman then turned and quickly got dressed in what Vegeta had laid out for her, gray sweats and a white tee shirt and set out in search of her host. She found him in the kitchen, hovering over the stove.

"Mmmm, smells good in here..What are you making?" She asked as she tried peering over his shoulder on her tip toes.

He rolled his head to look at her over his shoulder while grasping his spatula. "French toast. I hope you eat it," he replied briskly before resuming his cooking.

She lowered herself down off her toes and walked over to the granite bar to seat herself on one of the tall stools.

Bulma allowed her blue orbs to travel lazily over the back of the intriguing man before her. A couple of painfully quiet minutes passed by and she decided to break the silence, since it appeared that he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"So, Vegeta, why exactly did you bring me here?" She asked as she nervously raked her fingers through her damp tresses.

Without turning to face her he replied nonchalantly with a small shoulder shrug, "because I wanted too."

She stopped combing through her hair and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Well, that was nice of you and this whole ordeal has been nice, but I really need to get going now. My rent is not going to pay itself."

She watched him closely as he extracted a plate from an overhead cabinet and began plating the food. Vegeta then finally turned around and placed the plate in front of her along with a fork and a bottle of syrup.

"Eat", he commanded in his deep voice.

Cobalt blue and coal eyes clashed.

She felt a warm shiver run up along her spine as they gazed at one another.

Bulma looked back down at the enticing breakfast food. She had to admit, it did smell pretty damn good, so she picked up her fork and decided to indulge. She watched him out the corner of her eye as he strode over to the enormous fridge and yanked it open.

"What would you like to drink woman?"

This was enough. She dropped her fork abruptly with a loud clang.

"Look, I don't know why your being so nice to me. You've already bought me lunch and now all of a sudden, I'm here, in your home, taking baths..You won't explain to me why it is I'm here or what exactly you want from me!" She sucked in deeply as she finished her rant all in one breath.

He shuffled silently back over to where she was seated and placed a bottle of orange juice on the counter beside her French toast. She let out a hmph. Little did he know that orange juice was one of her favorites.

Bulma shifted her eyes upwards to stare at Vegeta's stoic face.

He was staring at her so intently that she swore she could feel electricity crackle in the air between them.

"Lord Vegeta, why do you keep looking at me like that? She asked quizzically.

She caught how his dark eyes appeared to shift downwards to her swollen lips.

"What happened woman?" He asked rather bluntly.

She once again sucked in a deep breath as she thought back to the day's previous events and how she acquired her unsightly injury.

'No reason in keeping it a secret I suppose', she thought hopelessly.

"After you dropped me off from lunch, I had someone who requested my services.." She lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling deeply ashamed as she continued on.

"He was very, very rude and reeked of alcohol, so I denied him."

She noticed Vegeta's knuckles starting to turn white as he gripped the counter he was perched on.

"Anyways, he didn't like that I had said no to much, so he got physical and stole what little money I had, which is why I must really get going..I have bills due", she finished with a noticeable frown adorning her once soft features.

A few silent moments passed and she hesitantly lifted her eyes once again to meet the bottomless ones that were still currently boring into her form.

'Geez, again, what is with this guy?' She asked herself mentally.

He finally spoke up.

"How much for the night?"

Bulma felt her eyes widen to an impossible size and her cheeks heat up.

"You couldn't and wouldn't pay that much."

He narrowed his eyes to slits and leaned over the counter closer to her.

"Try me", he requested.

She gulped as a lump formed in her throat and her stomach flip-flopped.

"Five hundred for the night."

Vegeta relaxed his facial features and straightened himself.

"Done", he spoke with a wave of his hand.

Bulma faltered and tried backtracking, "Wh-w-what?" She stuttered.

He rolled his head and fixated his eyes on her for the umpteenth time that day.

"Are you hard of hearing woman? Do I need to know sign language? I think you heard me. I said done. Your staying here for the night because I request your services. Now finish eating and find me when you're done."

Without so much as a backward glance, he then promptly exited the kitchen through the arched doorway, leaving Bulma alone with her estranged thoughts.

The dark-haired man relaxed back into his lounge chair as he exhaled, releasing a cloud of smoke in the process. He watched the smoke dissipate for a second before placing the white stick between his lips and taking another long drag.

He smirked lightly as he thought about how off-guard he had caught the woman with his request.

His smirk cleared and he frowned slightly as a realization dawned on him. He was one of the most influential businessmen and eligible bachelors around yet, here he was, trying to play house with some woman he barely knew and whom he had found on the streets. He had asked her to spend the night without even thinking, without restraint or hesitation.

He flicked his cigarette off his private balcony and blew out the last remnants of smoke.

He then leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his knees and began to rub his face with his rough hands.

This was not who he was.

Everything he ever done, everything he ever said, was always clearly thought out and well calculated with such a precision his rivals envied him for.

His private thoughts were cut short by the sound of the balcony's glass door being slid open. Vegeta picked up his head as his houseguest stepped out an slid the door closed behind glided gracefully to the balcony's railing and bent over to prop herself on the railing with her elbows.

"It's beautiful out here," she spoke softly more to herself than the balconies other occupant while keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Vegeta turned his gaze to the twinkling city lights and grunted. This view was not that spectacular to him, he glanced back at the woman, yet she seemed mesmerized by it.

He reached for his pack of smokes, deciding he might as well smoke another while they were out here. Vegeta lit the end and inhaled as the cherry began to glow red.

Bulma wrinkled her nose at the smell and spun around to face him.

"I didn't know you smoked," she said not bothering to mask her surprise.

Vegeta nodded his head slowly as he exhaled a large stream of smoke.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me woman but yes, occasionally. Want one?"

Bulma wrinkled her nose, waved her hands back and forth and shook her head.

"Nah I haven't smoked since I was sixteen", she replied simply before turning back around to once again bask in the delightful bird's eye view that was available to her.

Once he had finished his smoke break, the couple had come back inside and made themselves comfortable in the den. The woman had really made herself comfortable.

She was sprawled out on her stomach on the carpet in front of the leather sectional that he was currently occupying.

Her small feet swayed back and forth as she laughed obnoxiously at whatever movie was currently playing on the flat screen. He wasn't even paying enough attention to know; he was too busy being silently seduced by the small beautiful woman that lay on his living room floor.

His ears fully absorbed girlish laughter as he permitted his eyes to roam over her body.

He absent mindedly noted how her toes were delicately painted red.

His eyes ran over the backs of her legs and stopped to rest on her perky behind. The sweatpants she wore were loose and baggy , but one could clearly make out the all too desirable figure that was hid underneath.

His onyx eyes continued to travel upwards until he caught sight of a thin strip of her lower back that was currently being exposed.

He felt his groin tightening for the second time that evening and groaned inwardly 'I need to get a god damn grip. I'm acting like a fucking hormone crazed teenager.'

The woman laughed out loud again completely oblivious that the small strip of porcelain flawless skin she had showing was driving him wild. He wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted to see if her skin was as smooth as it looked.

Bulma rolled onto her side so she could share a laugh with the couch's occupant about what had just transpired on TV. She grew stiff once her almond shaped eyes locked with his fiery ones that were fixated on her with an indescribable intensity.. and he was smirking at her.

Typical of him.

Bulma felt her insides warm under his intense stare.

'It was a simple fact. He was downright good looking.'

Vegeta smirk grew as he watched the woman's face register his own. He knew she had seen the burning desire that his eyes portrayed because he after all, had made no attempt at hiding it.

It was what it was.

She knew the look he had, for she had seen it already many times before.

This time was different though.

She could deny it all she wanted, but this man, she desired too.

* * *

Don't forget to review! (More reviews = More chapters) & always remember Happy Reading;)


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own or claim to own Pretty Woman or any of the DBZ characters. The movie Pretty Woman is written by J.F. Lawton and the DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.* **WARNING:** There is some fluff at the beginning of this. If your not into that kind of thing you can just scroll until you get to the next line breaks.

* * *

Chapter Three

Vegeta watched curiously as his alluring company crawled seductively on all fours over to his feet. She held his gaze as she sat back on her haunches and used her tiny hands to pry his legs apart forcefully so she could squeeze herself between them. His mouth grew dry and his pupils noticeably dilated as the master seductress in between his knees grabbed the bottom hem of his white tee that she was currently wearing. In one swift movement, she flung the article over her head and across the room, revealing a red lacy bra underneath.

He felt his breath hitch as he took in her beauty, and more importantly, her round perky breasts. In an instant, she was on him like white on rice, kissing and suckling his neck with her plump, swollen lips and warm were happening so fast, he was having a difficult time thinking, much less responding. Vegeta growled deeply in the back of his throat and clenched his eyes shut as she started to softly bite his ear. She suddenly ceased her assault on his neck and ear to pull back and peer deeply into his orbs.

"I have one rule", she whispered lowly.

Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow questioningly,"what's that?"

In response she revealed a smirk that closely rivaled his own.

"I prefer not to kiss on the lips."

Vegeta mirrored her facial expression.

Before he could blink, Bulma was hastily trying to yank his shirt off. He slid down further into the couch in order to make himself more comfortable after he helped her removed his cotton tee shirt. With his washboard abs now exposed, Bulma sloppily kissed her way down his sternum and down to his belly button while gently dragging her long nails down his sides. She stopped momentarily to fiddle with his belt, once it was undone, he obliged her by lifting his rear so she could easily remove his pants and boxers. His brain was FINALLY beginning to register what was happening and he was about to speak up when he felt her small soft hand firmly grasp his now very erect manhood. He watched shocked as her eyes glinted mischievously in the dim light that the television provided.

'God, she was quite possibly one of the sexiest women he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.'

He groaned and leaned his head into the back of the couch as he felt ruby lips wrap themselves around his throbbing penis and slowly push downwards, taking his full length into her hot, wet mouth.

The last coherent thought he had before pleasure began to overcome his body was, 'Just what exactly have I gotten myself into now?'

———————

Cobalt eyes snapped open as if awakened by a dream. She wasn't sure if she was currently even in one or not. Bulma rolled onto her back and relished in the feeling of the soft bed molding to her form and how her head sunk into the cloud-like, satin pillows.

'Got to get back to reality eventually', she thought dismally.

She groaned and sat upright and glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed that read 12:01 pm.

'Damn, I slept a long time.'

She looked around the room to fully take in her surroundings. His room was so simple. It housed a king-size bed, two small nightstands, and a dresser. Bulma shifted her gaze and then immediately noticed a bright sticky note that was lying on the nightstand to her right. She quickly grabbed the note to closer inspect the neatly written cursive it contained.

The note read:

_Morning woman, _

_I presume you rested well. I had to go to work, but I wish to see you again tonight. Also, as you can clearly see I left some cash for you. Go purchase some clothes and meet me back here this evening around five._

_-Vegeta_

Bulma blinked dumbly and looked back over at the nightstand, where a gigantic wad of cash sat.

Her eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets.

'What the-?'

She sat completely bewildered. This man had left her, ALONE, in his home, WITH A WHOLE LOT OF CASH. She could be a thief for all he knew and could rob him blind. She smiled happily though at the thought of shopping. She hadn't been able to do that in a while. Bulma pushed the plush covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she could get up to stretch and make her way into the adjoining bathroom.

An hour later, Bulma made her way down the street in high spirits as hummed along to the imaginary lyrics of a song that was stuck in her head. She passed a few more shops and suddenly backtracked quickly so she could stop at one boutique in particular that had a dress she liked displayed in the window. She turned on the ball of her foot and walked into the shop. As the bells that hung on the door rang upon her entrance, two of the shop's occupants lifted their heads.

"Hello, can I help-?" The blonde woman stopped talking mid-sentence as she narrowed her honey colored eyes at Bulma.

Bulma blinked confused.

'Okay..'

"Um, no thanks I'm just looking," she replied before walking over to a nearby rack to scan its contents. She could feel the two women's beady eyes boring into the back of her head as she flipped through the hangers. Bulma then heard the red-haired woman whisper a little too loudly to the blonde one, "She's obviously in the wrong place. I mean, just look at her." Bulma felt her chest clench as she looked down at herself.

She had on one of Vegeta's tee-shirts and some light jeans that were a size or two too big for her. They belonged to that Kakarot man's wife, but they didn't look that bad. She rolled her eyes and decided to brush off the other woman's words.

'What happened to lifting other women up and empowering them?' She thought with a displeased frown.

Bulma found a simple black cocktail dress she liked and thumbed her fingers over the silky material.

"Excuse me, how much for this dress?" She asked the retail women as she held it up high so they could see.

The red-head was the first to chirp in.

"I don't think that will fit you."

Bulma clenched her jaw tightly and scowled while trying to keep her composure.

"Well mam you see, I asked for the price not anything to do with the-."

The blonde cut her off sharply by proclaiming,"It's expensive, you can not afford it."

Bulma flushed and grit her teeth. 'Enough of this shit.'

"I don't understand if there is a problem that I'm obviously unaware of, but I have money to spend and I'm interested in purchasing this dress along with a few other things."

Both the women spoke simultaneously, "I don't believe we have anything in here for you."

Bulma felt her mouth drop open as the red-head continued to speak and told her all too smugly, "Please leave."

When Vegeta arrived back at his penthouse after a lengthy day at work, he found Bulma situated on the couch whilst flipping lazily through the tv channels. He undid his tie as he walked over to her place on the sofa.

"Evening woman, did you happen to go shopping today?"

He figured that the woman would probably appreciate having the funds to upgrade her wardrobe to an extent, seeing as how that she had obviously been bothered by Emma's rude remark about her appearance. Bulma looked up from her channel surfing at once with huge glassy eyes. He could immediately tell that she had been crying.

"I did, yes."

He waited expectantly for her to continue but she seemed reluctant to speak. He narrowed his eyes. Something must have taken place. 'Maybe someone robbed her again', he thought angrily.

"Well, out with it woman. What happened? You're obviously not pleased about something."

She rolled over to the other side of the couch to where her purse lay and retrieved the wad of cash he had left for her and extended it to him.

"I can't take this. Besides, I am not able to purchase any clothing from any of the stores that have decent clothes with it anyway", she said sullenly.

Vegeta pushed her hand back firmly. That money was nothing to his account. He actually wanted her to keep it for herself and put it to good use. She undoubtedly needed it.

"What do you mean you silly woman? Of course you can purchase clothing. That money is not counterfeit", he said perplexed.

"No Vegeta, you clearly don't get it. The one shop that caught my eye and I visited won't allow me to purchase anything from them. There was two women in there, and they were unbelievably rude to me and told me that they didn't have anything for me in their store", she said as she puffed out her cheeks in agitation.

Vegeta wrinkled up his eyebrows in deep thought before saying, "Well how would you feel about staying one more night with me and I'll pay a little visit to this so called shop with you in the morning?"

Bulma's almond shaped eyes immediately lit up at this new request. She sure wouldn't mind another night of sweet rest in that all too heavenly bed, hell even the couch was more fit for sleeping than her bed in her apartment currently was.

She gave a toothy grin before replying, "I'd love that." He smirked at this and then joined her so he could make himself comfortable on the leather couch beside her.

* * *

The next morning, two women's heads shot up simultaneously as the bells attached to the shop's door rang loudly. They instantly noticed a handsome man dressed to the nines in an expensive suit step foot into their shop and glance around at the place's interior with inconspicuous dark eyes.

This man screamed power and money. This was their chance to make a good sale so before greeting him, the women put on their best smiles and straightened themselves before asking in sickly sweet voices, "Hello sir, how can we help you this morning?"

Their powdered faces promptly fell as a familiar woman with strange blue hair stepped out from behind his broad shoulders and revealed herself to them. Their eyes grew large as the mysterious man then began to march angrily towards the counter that the two women currently resided behind. He stopped at the counter and propped his elbows onto it before locking eyes with the both of them.

"Yes, you can help me and you will. Are one of you by any chance the manager or owner of this store?"

Both women struggled to find their voices before the blonde one recovered and spoke first. "No sir, we just work in commision."

Vegeta's eyes glinted and his smirk deepened at their noticeable fear. "Great, well is the owner in?"

Both quickly shook their heads in response.

"Okay well I'm going to need you to call him for me and tell him Vegeta Breigh is here paying a visit. Oh, and tell him to have his ass here in less than ten minutes or I'll ruin him without hesitation."

The women sat clammed up for a second before Vegeta cleared his throat and caused the red headed woman to dive in a panic for the phone that sat on the counter in front of her so she could begin hurriedly dialing her boss.

A little more than five minutes later, a tall man that was completely flustered and sweating profusely entered the shop and turned around while fumbling with his keys so he could lock the door behind him. Once the door was locked, the shop owner turned his anxious eyes to Vegeta's form.

"Hello Mr. Breigh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit for? I would've been here sooner but as you can see I spilt my coffee on me." He motioned quickly down to the large brown stain on his button up before continuing, "However, I'm here now and I've locked the doors so you can have every bit of the privacy you deserve."

Vegeta curled his lip up in a snarl as the shop's owner groveled, how pathetic this man was.

"Look here you imbecile, I could care less what you were doing before you came here. Your here now so concentrate."

Vegeta rolled his head to look at Bulma and then extended his hand accusingly toward the two women perched behind the counter. "These are the two women who refused to help you yesterday right?"

Bulma swallowed nervously. She didn't like everyone's eyes being on her. "Um yes", she squeaked in a mouselike way.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" The shop owner bellowed at his two commission workers. "Do you happen to know who this man is? He is the one who got this store up and running in the first place and here you too ignorant fools are denying his lady our services! Never in my-"

Vegeta raised his hand and waved to motion for the man to shut up at once and that is just what he did.

"Nevermind that, we are here now and I trust this time no one will make the same stupid mistake twice since the air is cleared and they're no longer ignorant. I am going to leave now because I have other matters attend to at the office."

He crossed his thick arms arrogantly before turning to look at Bulma. "If they do not suck up to you, call me. I will handle it from there. Meet me back at my penthouse tonight. I would like for you to attend dinner with me."

Vegeta then turned around and starting walking briskly towards the shop's door. He then stopped and turned slightly in order to make eye contact with Bulma one last time.

"Oh and woman, make sure this time you get something nice to wear," he said with a wink and before Bulma could respond he was gone out the door after carelessly breaking the lock.

Bulma regained her composure and turned towards the other three inhabitants of the shop with a sheepish grin. The three let out the breaths they had been holding in and then suddenly were on her all at once measuring, petting, and prodding. The compliments they were boasting was _insane_ too.

Bulma rolled her eyes and pushed them off of her gently so she could begin dishing out commands.

'I could definitely get used to this', she thought with a satisfied toothy grin.

**Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own or claim to own Pretty Woman or any of the DBZ characters. The movie Pretty Woman is written by J.F. Lawton and the DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.*

* * *

Chapter Four

Bulma beamed at the sight of her reflection in the full-length body mirror. She had to admit, she looked _damn_ good. Once she was satisfied with all of her final purchases and she had her fair share of bossing the boutique's occupants around, she had decided that she would go ahead and return to Vegeta's penthouse somewhat early so she could take her sweet, precious time getting ready for the dinner that Vegeta had mentioned earlier that day. Bulma wasn't quite sure why she was so hell-bent on the idea of pleasing Vegeta. She just was…maybe it was partly to do with him being of such a high caliber. She shook her head. A lot of people wanted to impress him of course, she unfortunately didn't know why she did though.

All she knew is that she had taken very extensive measures to optimize her already natural beauty. She had shaved every bit of hair off her body (with the exception of her hair and eyebrows of course), bathed, lotioned, and applied a few squirts of perfume to her pressure points that would instantly transport one's senses to that of sprawled floral gardens.

She donned a black lace cocktail dress that was silk-lined and possessed ruching detail along the front, giving her already slim waist an almost impossibly tiny appearance. The knee-length dress also had an illusional V-neck, in order for just the 'right' amount of cleavage to show. She had meticulously straightened her hair and it now cascaded down her back and occasionally brushed the top of her bottom. Bulma had also decided that she would leave her eyes alone for tonight and just do a bold red lip to set everything off instead. Sometimes less really was more. Besides, with a dress this beautiful, she really didn't have to, want to, or need to amplify much in her opinion. Bulma seated herself on the bathroom's bench and had just finished putting on her newly purchased peep-toe pumps when Vegeta finally made his presence known by clearing his throat loudly behind her.

She was evidently completely unaware of how long he had been standing there. Unbeknownst to her, he had been quietly admiring her for the past few minutes. In his personal opinion, women were always so much more charming when they were in their natural state while in solitude, completely at ease and relaxed in form. People in general always acted differently it seemed if there was someone else present. Vegeta had taken the time to his advantage in order to fully pore his eyes over her new image. She was devastatingly gorgeous, practically to the point where it was hard to simply look away from her. The look suited her for some unfathomable reason. She was attractive before, but this newfound elegant appearance shed a whole entirely different light on her from his perspective. Vegeta was thrown out of his ongoing stupor when his company jumped to her feet and gave a slow twirl to model her freshly done makeover.

"I didn't hear or see you there", she giggled nervously. "How do I look? Do you think that this is too fancy for dinner tonight?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and offered her his trademark smirk before replying, "You clean up fairly good woman," he said lowly completely ignoring her prior question about whether she was overdressed or not.

Bulma grinned delightedly and gave a small airy laugh. She somehow knew that the seemingly sarcastic comment was his own special way of telling her she looked pretty. Vegeta watched her indefinitely pleased with how cheerful the woman's mood was. Bulma was virtually glowing, her skin was young and dewy in appearance and her impossibly blue eyes were growing brighter by the nanosecond. 'This is how this woman is supposed to look.'

"Thank you Vegeta...for everything. Not only for the slick little compliment, but for buying me new clothes and stuff. You didn't have to do that by any means."

Vegeta waved her off with his hand before he suddenly remembered their dinner reservations.

"It is nothing woman. I forgot to inform you that my lawyer, Kakarot, and his harpy of a wife will be joining us for dinner this evening."

Bulma let an obnoxious snort escape her red bow-shaped lips. "Awh, come on Veggie. She can't be that bad."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed. "Are you ready to go yet woman?"

Heads turned by the dozen as a beautifully dressed woman with a short angry-looking man following closely behind her weaved their way through the restaurant's crowd carefully. Once they reached their destination, the table's two occupants stood abruptly to greet them.

"Hello, I'm ChiChi," the pretty black-haired woman in a plum cocktail dress said politely while extending her dainty hand to Bulma.

Bulma took her hand and shook it softly. "I'm Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

ChiChi smiled revealing her perfect teeth and then gestured with her hand to the handsome man with hair that stood out crazily in five different directions next to her.

"And this is my husband Goku."

The tall man grasped Bulma's small hand in his large one and began to shake it eagerly. He had a big dumb-like grin on his face as he spoke. 'This guy is a lawyer...?' Bulma thought absentmindedly.

"Hey, nice to meet you. As Chi said, you can just call me Goku. Vegeta is the only person who calls me Kakarot."

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes before cutting in, "Enough chit-chat. Let's sit already."

Bulma shot him a look out the corner of her eye. 'Did he always have to be so rude?'

"Nice to see you as always Vegeta", ChiChi chirped sarcastically.

Everyone sat and ordered, while waiting for the food to come they made small talk.

"So Bulma, what are you doing hanging out with a guy like Vegeta? How did you two meet?" ,Goku asked.

Bulma pursed her red lips. 'Damn.' She hadn't thought ahead as to how she was going to respond to people's questions, especially this one in particular. 'And what does he mean by a guy like Vegeta?' To her extreme relief Vegeta cut in.

"We met on Hollywood Boulevard. I got lost that night I took your car home from that business party, and I bumped into her there, so she helped me find my way back to my penthouse."

Goku chuckled loudly and put a thick arm behind his head. "Wow Vegeta. I've never known you to be one to get lost so easily."

Vegeta rolled his dark eyes, "whatever fool." Much to Vegeta's delight, their first course of dinner finally arrived.

He watched Bulma out the corner of his eye cautiously as everyone ate. Bulma exhibited pristine manners that potentially could make a queen jealous. She sat board straight with a napkin folded neatly across her lap, being mindful not to put her elbows on the table. She used the correct silverware with each course that arrived. He was genuinely surprised. People who had had years of etiquette classes, still didn't know or couldn't ever figure out what silverware was properly used with each dish. After everyone had finished with their dinner, Vegeta paid the check and everyone made their way through the crowd to the front where they could wait for the valet to pull their vehicles back around to the restaurant's entrance.

"Are you ready for that business trip Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

Vegeta pulled out his pack of his smokes as he watched the two women in front of him heckle like chickens mindlessly. He knew that Bulma would take a liking to Kakarot's harpy. The woman would probably get along with anyone as long as they weren't rude to her.

"I'm handling it Kakarot. You just worry with your end of the deal."

Goku laughed and then leaned in closer to Vegeta, "you should consider inviting Bulma to go with you. You know as well as I do that these types of meetings usually smooth over easier when there's a pretty woman around and involved. Besides, I like Bulma. She has a certain kind of quality about her that makes it…. hard not to like her. She could be used to ease a lot of the tension, if any arises."

Vegeta inhaled his cigarette deeply. He hadn't even considered the thought. 'And of all people god damn Kakarot had to be the one who comes up with the shit.' He knew his friend was right though. On the plus side, the woman was inarguably pleasant to look at and she was decent enough company.

"Yeah, Kakarot. I'll think about it", Vegeta grumbled.

Goku grinned like a buffoon for the hundredth time that night as his Rolls Royce phantom came into sight. He thought to himself how being around Bulma might just be good for Vegeta. Vegeta needed someone to humanize him a little bit it seemed. All his friend did was work, work and work some more. In his eyes, Vegeta was basically a robot, emotionless and focused on one goal at hand at all times. He needed to live and breathe a little.

As Vegeta and Bulma rode in silence back to the penthouse, Vegeta was quietly recalling to himself how well Bulma had handled herself at dinner.

"Woman you really surprised me tonight at dinner."

He heard Bulma turn slightly in her, undoubtedly, to look at him. "How? What do you mean Vegeta?"

Vegeta thought quickly as to how he should correctly form his words so he wouldn't insult her. "You exhibited manners of someone who has had years practicing and perfecting them."

Bulma gave a small snort. "Well I have." Vegeta waited for her to continue talking. This was new information to him seeing as how he assumed, she grew up in a low social economic status family.

"My father founded Capsule Corporation, so I grew up attending the same sort of matters that you do now."

Vegeta allowed his jaw to drop. "Seriously woman, you didn't find it important enough to tell me that? That you're the heiress of what used to be one of the world's largest technology companies in the world?"

Bulma shrugged in the darkness. "My dad died, and the company was taken over, broken into smaller chunks and auctioned off one by one. I was to young at the time to stop it and my mother didn't have the 'know how' to. It was sad actually; I grew up in the lab working alongside him. Those were the best days of my life."

Vegeta stayed silent as he tried to push down the lump that formed in his throat. Little did the woman beside him know, his father was the one who had broken Capsule Corporation into pieces and auctioned it off and now here he was, doing the same thing to others. He shook his head. No. He could not allow himself to feel any remorse now. He knew too much of the suffering he had caused others by tearing apart their families and life's work. They'd always turn to him in hopes of being saved, a means of a last resort, but he inevitably destroyed them in the end. He even took down his own father for kami's sake.

"Oh woman, that reminds me, would you mind accompanying me on an upcoming business trip?" He asked flatly.

"Well my rent is coming up, so no, I can't. I would like to, but I need a place to sleep."

Vegeta rolled his dark eyes. "I'll pay you $3,000 if you join me."

Bulma coughed as her breath caught in her throat. "Wow, uh.. that's a lot of money."

Vegeta put the car into park and turned to look at her. "So what will it be woman?"

Bulma turned her head to the side and tried to calm her racing thoughts. She didn't even know where they would be going. "Well I suppose so Vegeta. Your making me an offer that's not really that easy to refuse, and I could really use the money."

He nodded his head in one swift motion. "It's settled then. There's a polo match tomorrow at noon that I need you to accompany me to. I would like to try do some networking for another business deal while we're there."

She smiled softly at him. She couldn't believe this.

"Sure thing Vegeta."

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
